Little Lamb
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: AU - Suicide Squard Joker - possible OOCness. Moments like these were what the Joker enjoyed most about his life - his Little Lamb would always be there to welcome him home with open arms... and endless amusement. Series of one-shots with JokerxOC - may develop onto the movie at a later date. Rated T for safety. [hiatus]
1. Dinner with Someone Who Can't Decide

**Prompt: What to have for dinner – with someone who can't decide.**

 **Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

The Joker was the Clown Prince of Gotham, fear by many and someone who kills who he wants when he wants. He was someone you'd think would be attracted to the same sort of crazy not a short shy, soft spoken girl.

As he entered his apartment, the door clicking shut behind him, the familiar sound of video game shooting met his ears. As quietly as he could, he peered into the room from which the sound emerged from to see the sight of his adorable Little Lamb sitting on her kitten patterned beanbag, legs pulled to her chest and chin resting on her knees as she player Fallout.

Her albino white hair fell to her shoulders with a cute curly wave to it. They bounce as she turns her head towards him, a wide smile dancing onto her face as her blue orbs catch sight of him.

"Mister J!" She abandons her game and quickly makes her way to his open arms. Placing her arms on his shoulders, and reached up on her tip toes to place a kiss to his lips. The Joker's hand came to rest on her hips.

He smiled, placing his forehead against hers, "How's my little lamb? Not to lonely I hope."

She gave a soft titter, "No, but... I did miss you, even if you were only gone for a few hours."

Her cheeks dusted a light shade of pink, in no doubt embarrassment. The Joker laughed, placing a kiss to the side of her head, he said, "Well I missed you too."

His Little Lamb let out a giggle, her eyes squinting slightly with her smile. Her smile making him smile.

"How about some dinner?" He questioned.

She gasped, "Oh! Oh! Could we have Chinese?!" she stared up at him with wide eyes that he could never find himself saying no too. The Joker brushed some of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"If my Little Lamb wants that, then we have it," He then backed away, mockingly bowing to her. She giggled, pecking his cheek in thanks.

….

"Oh! What about Thai instead! or.. or..!" She looked cute as she stared at him with curiosity and her inability to decide what she would want.

The Joker simply laughed at her, a soft look in his eyes as he continued to what his little Lamb name different types of foods. Placing his tattooed hand over her mouth had her silenced, she blinked twice before blushing and squeaking out a 'sorry'.

"How about we stick with Chinese?" He moved his hands back to her hips, "Then we can have a lovely bubble bath," he waved his hand in a 'imagine it' way.

She gasped again and grinned, nodding her head before her eyes widened with an idea, "Or we could hav-" she was cut off by the Joker placing his lips on hers. She melted against him.

He chuckled against her lips, "You could talk someone's ears off, Little Lamb - you're lucky that I find your voice so enjoyable to listen too."


	2. Scars and Innocence

**NOTE:** I've got about several different one-shots already planned out, I've just got to write them. I should hopefully have the next up up sometime 'tomorrow' – depending on how much time I get on my laptop as I'm currently away on holiday XD.

 **Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **Prompt:** Her scars and innocence

It was times like these a part of the Joker wished that his Little Lamb and he had normal boring lives, where he'd get up in the morning, get dresses, have breakfast, kiss his Lamb and go off to work, then come home in the evening. But the thought trail ended there, he wouldn't trade the live they lived for anything else. He'd remember everything they'd done (do) and wouldn't change it for the world.

They did love stirring lots of chaos together.

He watched from his place on their bed as his Little Lamb pulled off her shirt to reveal the scars that littered her lower back, although faded to an extent, they were still visible. The sight of them made him angry, that he'd allowed someone to harm his Little Lamb. But when he hadn't known what type of man her father had been behind closed doors.

The sight of them made him want to resurrect the dead man and brutally murder him. He wants to slice up the man that had made his Little Lamb's life a living hell before and during his time knowing her.

A tiny part of him couldn't help but also feel grateful – a sadistic thought but he would welcome it because her father was the reason the two met – the reason they were now happy together. Why his Little Lamb was like how she was, her kindness and innocence – even with all that happened to her.

Despite her innocence she was, in a sense, far from it. He sometimes wondered why she wasn't more like him – more visibly psychopathic. She had her crazy moments and transforms her from her kind and caring person to a down right sadist - if that was even the right word. But more often than not she preferred to keep with the little pieces of crime, nothing to bold – she left that to him.

He sat up and rested his arms on his knees as she removed her bra and pulled on one of his old baggy shirts that she loved to sleep in. Turning towards the Joker, Lena smiled softly at his deep in thought look. She climbed onto the bed and placed her hands over his. He gripped onto her hands in return, then shifted – pulling her to his chest as he lay back down.

"You looked deep in thought, something I could help ease your mind with?" Her soft and curious tone had him grinning. She always was a curious little thing, her looks often making people fall into a false sense of safety and trust. She played with well too, people could hardly have a negatively thought about her unless they recognized her, which surprisingly doesn't happen to often when she's without him. it made him snicker at people idiocy.

"Just thinking about how much I love you," The Joker murmured into her ear as she yawned softly. She hummed out a 'I love you too' in return.

"And don't ever think about changing, got it?" She giggled at his husky dominant tone and the possessiveness in it.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it, Mister J," Lena chirped, smiling against his chest, "Never ever."

"Never ever," The Joker repeated, peaking her scalp, "Never ever."


	3. Home Late

**Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **This will probably be the shortest one out of them, sorry about that but it was meant to have a short and 'snappy'.**

 **Prompt:** Home late from work to find her curled up on the settee sleeping.

It was a common thing for The Joker to stay out into the early hours of the morning. So, when he arrived home at 2am the sight of his Little Lamb curled up on the settee was also normal.

He rolled his eyes playfully at the sight of Lena curled into a ball and her white hair falling across her cheek as her chest expanded and compressed with each breath she took. As quietly and softly as he could, he slid his arm under her neck and legs and lifted her, but of cause on this night his Little Lamb would awaken when every other time she wouldn't.

"Go back to sleep, Little Lamb," Joker murmured into her hair gently. The swaying movement of his walk helped Lena succumbed to her fatigue once more. Her light breaths were the only sound apart from his steps and it was suprisingly... _peaceful_.

He placed her on their bed before closing the curtains and got himself ready for bed. His Little Lamb curled into him as soon as he lay down and he welcomed her warm form against his chilled one by wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close.

She reacted by snuggling to him and sighing.

Yes... he defiantly liked coming home late sometimes, he thought as he placed a kiss for his Little Lambs forehead. He knew that for sure.


	4. Comparing Her Life Then and Now

**Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **Prompt:** Her life Then to Now

Her white hair, The Joker thought watching as Lena tugged it up into ponytail, was much prettier than her brown had been. The white seemed to give her a pure and innocent look his little Lamb deserved. Her bright orbs only added in that department.

When he had met Lena, she had been sat on a bathroom floor, trying to clean the cuts on her back – with little success. For some unknown reason, he had offered to help her. She had stared up at him in fear – _not_ _in fear of him_ _to his amazement_ _._ _He later found out it was because she was scared of human touch, the only type she received was the harsh and scaring contact of her father._

He hadn't realized it at that moment, only later when a thought regarding her popped into mind, that a part of him cooed with the needed to protect and smother her with the affection she deserved.

The Joker, from that day on, found himself offering to meet at her father's place for work (since they were business partners at the time) instead of her Father coming to the clown. Taking every chance to interact with her until he final learned from her where she received her injuries and scars – her father.

The man was known for being cruel to some, however when in public he would always appear to love his daughter but it obviously wasn't all that it seemed behind closed doors.

The clown had in the process of forming a plan on how to get Lena out of the abusive household without losing a business partner at the same time, when she's turned up on his doorstep – she was hysteric, crying and freaking out.

And covered in blood – little of it was her own, most was her fathers.

He found out that she finally snapped and stabbed her father in the stomach but she freaked out and ran out the door – not knowing if her father had died or not. She was positive that he had as the state she left him in wasn't one someone could survive. Unfortunately, it turned out that that wasn't true. One of her Father's henchmen had found him and gotten him help.

He got his revenge on his Little Lamb for what she had done to him. He thought back to it grimly, the image of her falling off the ledge and into the pool of acid flashed into mind.

He remembered seeing red and firing his gun before diving after her but she had already been under enough for changes to occur. Her brown hair had bleached out and became the snow white it was today and her skin paled – nothing like his but still pale.

She was unconscious when he brought her up, stirring only after he locked lips with hers to breath air into her lungs. She coughed and he could see the pain in her eyes.

The Joker ran his hand across his sleeping Lamb's cheek as he was brought back to the present. Her lips parting with each breath and he could feel the warm of it against his chest.

White, he knew, most defiantly looked best on his Little Lamb and he'd murder anyone the disagreed.


	5. His Hair

**Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **If anyone has any one-shot suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Prompt:** His Hair

Lena loved the Joker – she also loved it when he would leave his hair out of his usual style, the length of it allowed it to frame his face with enough to pull some into a tony ponytail (if it could even be called that), which she loved to do when he'd let her.

It happened to one of their lazy days where they would just lay around all day doing nothing. The pair of them cuddling without a care. It was only when Lena had to go to the loo did the duo sit up.

She returned to find the Joker stretching before running a hand through his hair. She giggled and grabbed a hair band and skipped back over to him. She sat on her knees and crawled behind her Darling.

"Hold still," She giggled again and started pulling his green hair back into the low ponytail; grinning all the while.

The Joker rolled his eyes but didn't complain as feeling his Little Lamb running her fingers through his hair always felt nice. Once she was done, Lena placed a kiss to his neck and squealed when the Joker quickly snatched her, pulling his Lamb into his lap.

He mockingly glaring at her as she grinned up at him, showing her pearl white teeth. He gave her an eskimo kiss and she giggled before pecking him fully on the lips.

"I do love it like that," His Little Lamb commented quietly once they parted. She stroked his cheek as she inspected her work.

The Joker smirked, "Then how about I wear it like this for our next date?"

She gasped and a light blush of appreciation appeared on her cheeks, "Thank you!" She planted one loving kiss upon his lips and the world around them was forgotten as the Joker pulled her back under the covers, Lena giggling.

It would be a while before they left the bed again.


	6. That Time

**Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **Prompt:** That Time of the Month

The sight was quite pitiful as the Joker watched from his space on the edge of their bed. His Little Lamb was curled into a ball, face scrunched up in pain as she held a furry hot water bottle to her stomach in hopes of it helping ease the pain.

The Joker reached forwards and brushed some hair from her face, "I'll be back soon, Little Lamb. I need to go run some errands," He leant forwards and kissed her forehead.

His Little Lamb swallowed and glanced up at him with a loving expression, "Please come back soon, you make it more bearable," Her soft voice and a slight crack to it from lack of use that morning.

"I'll be gone an hour maximum, Little Lamb," He gave one more cheek stroke before stand up and leaving her side.

True to his words, The Joker returned just under an hour later. He made a glass of water and picked up the pack of tablets that he had set on the side moments before and maked his was to their bedroom.

The door opening had Lena glancing up as her Darling entered. She smiled and sat up, her hair disheveled from all her laying. She reached for her Darling as he got closer, her half-asleep expression adorable.

Joker abandoned the water and tablets on the table by the bed in order to embrace his hurting Little Lamb, "You're back!"

"I'm back and I came baring gifts," The Joker kissed her forehead and pulled back from her warm hug to give her the tablets that would help settle her stomach and make her time of the month easier on her.

She always did have bad period but The Joker was always able to get twice as many hugs then when she was not on – and that was saying something as she loved to hug her Darling whenever she was able too.


	7. Cornered and He Doesn't Like That

**Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **Any prompt suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

 **Prompt:** Finds her cornered by henchmen from a possible client and he doesn't like that.

The moment he heard her cry out, he knew something was wrong. He was on his feet and almost ran to her at the fear in her voice. He gritted his teeth as his eyes scanned the area around him – the darkness and flashing lights of the unfamiliar nightclub was annoying.

He finally spotted her – surrounded by three men. One was holding her wrist in a bruising grip, "Be quiet, all we want is a little fun," He could hear the smirk in the henchmen's voice.

He saw red, his breath became heavy and he growled in possessiveness but forced a calm persona. He linked his hands behind his back, a smile curling on his lips, "It seems that the lady doesn't want you touching her."

The three men turned towards the Joker and his Little Lambs expression went from fear to relief at the sight of her Darling, "Mister J!"

He could still clearly see her fear at being touched by someone, it was taking everything for her not to scream out.

The three men tensed, recognizing the Joker. Yet they didn't realize who they were manhandling, even when she'd called him mind. Only a select few called him that.

"This is our boss' club, Joker. What we do doesn't concern you," The far-left man commented.

The Joker's sharp blue gaze snapped to him and he gave his eerie laugh, "Oh you think that, do you?" He turned his eyes to his Little Lamb, who winced when the man's grip tightened.

"Please let me go, you're hurting me" She whimpered, tears threatening to form.

His jaw clenched, the voices in his head shouting for him to slaughter the men that were harming and scaring his Little Lamb, "I don't like people touching what's _mine_ ," He snarled out. The Joker's own henchmen now appeared from around the corner and without needing orders grabbed onto the three men – who were now tense, realizing their mistake.

He was faintly aware that one of them had muttered, "We're fucked."

Once the man's grip on her wrist was gone, she was in her Darling's embrace and burying her face into his ches. She sniffed and lifted her head as the Joker's arms tightened around her in a secure and possessive way. He reached for a wrist gently, his jaw clenching again as the bruise had already began to form on her delicate skin – an ugly purple colour against his Little Lamb's smooth pale skin. He stroked over it as softly as he could before his eyes slid up to his Lamb's shiny blue orbs, glazed over by the extra water in them.

He reached up and brushed a loose tear from her cheek. Suddenly his eyes were back onto the three men, he stance promising death. They gulped, knowing they were fucked.

Snarling, the Joker looked to his henchmen, "Bring them to their boss, we're gonna have a little... talkin'," He laughed as he smoothly tugged his Little Lamb after him. People in the club all moving out of their way in fear of him.

He re-entered his client's office, the thirty or so year old looking up at the Joker as he came in, "Joker," He stood and went to say something else until the King of Gothem had his henchmen throw the three men into the office.

"Ya see, the thing is," The Joker paused, pacing slightly before pointing to the three men, "These men have disrespected the Queen-" He then pointed to his possible client, "And they work for _you."_

The man closed his eyes and sighed, but before he could speak the Joker had spoken again.

"I don't take that lightly," His eyes flashing dangerously towards the three men, "I want to know why they weren't aware that my Little Lamb would be visiting with me," He snarled at the end.

"They knew," He answered without a heartbeat, "And they shouldn't have been cornering anyone in the club," He glared at the three men.

The middle man laughed, "Sure ya told us but ya didn't tell us what the little lady looked like."

The possible client clenched his jaw and fear flashed into his brown eyes but he snapped back at the middle man, "I shouldn't have to."

The Joker was amused, watching as they argued back and forth for a few minutes. He inhaled deeply before exhaling, he quickly straightened his Little Lamb's left rams horn, (he received a soft thank you smile in return) it having been moved from the situation moments before.

That brought him back to the present as his fingers twitched as he suddenly draws his gun and shot the possible client – the body slumping back into the chair he had been sat in beforehand.

The Joker laughed before shooting the other three men in the head, turning back to his Little Lamb who beamed up at him. He stroked her cheek with his other hand before taking her chin, "No one will get away with hurtin' ya. Ya hear that."

She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her Darling's neck and he felt her nod into his neck before yawning, "Can we go home now, Darling?" She murmured.

Joker hummed and peaked her forehead, "Anything for you Little Lamb."


	8. Her Gift to Him

**Any prompt suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

 **Suicide Squad Joker, possible OOCness.**

 **Prompt:** Her Gift to Him

Lena smiled, humming to herself as she brushed her hair; removing any nots that might have got tangled from the little adventure she'd just had. She stopped and swallowed as a wave of nausea and stomach cramps washed over her, she let out a shaky breath and placed the brush down before sitting on the toilet.

What was wrong with her? She frowned, it wasn't like she got ill easily. The most common time that she felt sick was when she was on her…

Her breath hitched.

Standing slowly, Lena made her way over to her bedside table draw; pulling out a small calendar. She flicked it open to the right page.

She was late.

She was almost never late – not by a whole week any.

 _Think, think, Lena – when you the last time you two has sex? Last night, two days before that… and almost every other night prior to my last period._

Lena bit her lip, feeling nervous and excited. She'd never meet a pregnant woman properly before – what she was supposed to do if she might be pregnant? Questions flood her brain, what was she to do?

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she put her calendar back in the draw and plopped down on the bed.

 **2 weeks later.**

Lena nearly squealed as she stared down at the mug in her hand, she grinned and knocked on her Darling's office door. She opened it without another thought and grinned as Darling glanced up.

"I've come baring a gift~," She giggled, because it really was a gift.

Taking the coffee from his Little Lamb's hands, he pecked her lips. He purred: "Thanks you, my Lamb."

Lena nuzzled his cheek before pecking it. Standing up straight, she sung: "Make sure to bring it the kitchen when you're done~."

Before another word could get out, she had closed the door. The Joker raised a brow as her but smirked, muttering, "Typical sweet Lena."

He took a few sips before downing the rest, going to place the mug down something caught his eyes inside the cup. He paused and frowned, he swallowed the coffee in his mouth before tipping the mug and froze.

 _I'm pregnant, Darling~ xx_


	9. Listening

**Review replies:**

 **roserain1998** : I was planning to incorporate that into a flash back in the movie, so yes. You will be seeing the first time that he called her by the nickname.

 **T (Guest)** : Thank you for the two prompts. It will defiantly be something i'll use. when though, is the question. Maybe afterwards this mini arc.

 **Prompt:** Listening

Six months.

It had been six months since Lena confessed her pregnancy to her Darling. It was strange, but they seemed to develop a routine very quickly, making Lean giggle every time. Her beloved would always stroke her hip whenever he had the chance, he'd become even more protective. Always eyeing his goons whenever they'd greet his little Lamb.

Although he knew they'd never do anything to her, he couldn't help it. Was this what being a father felt like?

It made him feel giddy inside. His Little Lamb would always giggle whenever he would do anything that seemed protective and possessive. She liked to tease him it seemed. His response would be to snarl back playfully and attack her with kisses, to teach her a lesson as to not make fun of him.

A part of him wondered if he was going soft after all this time but then he'd go on a heist and kill a group of people without any remorse.

Nah, he wasn't going soft for anyone but little Lamb and their so-to-be child.

Exiting the bathroom, he finished up drying his hair with a towel before dumping it on a dresser. His gaze landing on his Little Lamb, who was sprawled across the bed on her back. It seemed that her morning sickness wasn't too bad and she was free to move about when she wanted to. Her stomach however was well developed and he found that he enjoyed listening to her stomach. Their child was an active one, luckily it was mostly during the day allowing his Little Lamb a good night sleep.

Lena greeted her Darling with a lazy smile, the Joker giving a fall blow smile in reply. She giggled, reaching out to the already approaching Joker.

"Gladly," he purred and climbed onto the bed, his arms snaking around her waist. He showered her face with kissed before pecking her rounded stomach. His Lamb giggled. He glanced up at her before shifting once more so that he lay by her, a hand resting on her stomach to gently stroke. His Lamb yawned and curled into him. His thumb moved in a soft circle.

Lena hummed and the baby replied to the stroking but shifting. Lamb's lids parted to look up at her beloved with a grin, "Did you feel that?"

Pecking her scalp, he gave a cheek splitting grin, "I sure did, Little Lamb."


	10. Rage

**This chapter is probably gonna make you hate me too :')**

 **A few more prompts before I move onto the movie.**

 **Prompt:** Rage

The day happened all too fast for the Joker's liking. So, so, fast that he couldn't stop it.

It began like any other morning between his Lamb and himself. He'd cover her in kisses and the response was the lovely sound of giggling. They'd playfully dance around their bedroom, humming loudly. The Joker would chatter playfully to the growing child in Lena's stomach, making the woman show her pearly whites.

The sweet morning came to an end when The Joker received a message from Frost that Penguin wanted to meet with him. Why at the time, was a mystery to him as they'd just finished up a business deal.

Seeing no threat with taking his little Lamb with him, they were on their way to the warehouses outside of Gotham city, where Penguin was currently operating from apparently after Batman has stormed his previous.

Lena attached herself to his side as they entered, the warehouse was unsurprisingly filled with crates and men that worked for Penguin. The Joker pecking Lena's forehead as she gazed around the large building.

It seemed that Penguin wanted the Joker's help in recovering some things stolen from him when Batman swooped into his base.

Penguin was the distraction while the Joker went to recover the stolen goods. Fair enough. Time was limited so he was forced to have Lena stay at the warehouse but not alone – no, he wouldn't trust anyone not to touch what was his.

Frost was to stay with her, and he did. The Joker couldn't have asked for more from him after how that evening when.

The heist was successful however it seemed Penguin had other plans and rigged the warehouse with explosives to set off after he lured Batman inside. Frost discovered the plan when he came across some explosives and after hearing that Batman had been sighted, it dawned on him. Rushing to Lena to get her out was his top priority.

So, he did – almost, they had made it from the building when suddenly the bombs went off and both went flying forwards.

Both were injured however Lena had it the worst – she'd landed on her stomach.

The Joker clutched his hair, tugging at it as fear flooded through him. Anger was another, so, so angry. He wanted to rip that man apart and bring him back just to do it again and again. His eyes rose to the double door which behind had His Lamb and child surrounded by doctors. Private ones – Frost couldn't have exactly walked into a hospital holding a woman that was considered highly dangerous and a criminal.

Frost was laying on a cot at the other side of the room, hardly conscious. He was pumped up with drugs to keep him numb to the burns. The Joker knew the fact that Lena next door was keeping him awake.

Frost had expected the Joker to blow his brain out as soon as he stormed into the room but didn't something else instead.

Hugged him.

Very un-Joker like but seeing the worried, terrified but relieved expression on his face was enough to tell him that he was thankful. Even if they'd both gotten hurt it was unlikely either would die from the burns.

He was thankful the Frost had gotten his Lamb out.

The Joker's head snapped up as the head doctor – Missy Thompson – past through the doors. He was on his feet in an instant.

"Tell me," he growled.

Missy inhaled deeply before exhaling, "Lena will recover but the force that she landed on her stomach," she grimaced and the Joker did not like the feeling of dread that filled his gut, "Sent her into an early labor but the child didn't survive the initial hit I'm afraid."

He waited for some sort of misery, heartbreak, sadness - anything but he felt numb. Suddenly his ears rushed, heart thumped painfully in his chest and with an angry cry that startled everyone in the surrounding area, he through several chairs about. Using all his willpower not to the shot the woman in the head because she was Lena's friend and the only doctor he trusted with his Lamb.

He found himself crouching, hands tangled in his hair again as he clenched his eyes tightly closed but it didn't stop the tears from spilling. God, he was crying, when was the last time he'd done that?

He might be crazy – psychotic - but he had a heart and it was currently being ripped in half at the loss of their soon to be born child. Everyone was wisely silently, no a sound, not a movement.

The Joker stood, his head rushed because he moved so fast. He pushed past Missy and opened the doors, to show his unconscious Lamb.

He was going to hunt Penguin down and torture him, even if it was the last time he ever did.

He was going to fucking pay.

 **Sorry, not sorry**


	11. Recovery

**Two more prompts left before moving onto the movie**

 **Prompt:** Recovery

People all have different ways of dealing with loss. The Joker went on more heists, which he would take his anger out on. As he returns, he'd let Frost – who was mostly recovered from his burns – in charge. He did this most evenings, as he spent most of his spare time in her presences.

The Joker knew that Lena doesn't take well to some things – some emotions. The loss of their child had forced a deep cycle of depression onto her; spending more of the time under the covers of their bed. Just keeping herself surrounded by the familiar environment and his smell. He'd have her go up to the roof to get some sunlight or go for night drives. Keeping her active and her mind off the topic brought relief onto his shoulders – even if it was only for some time.

There were a few times she'd go out herself – late at night when most were asleep. She knew Gotham city like the back of her hand nowadays after spending so much time with him. She knew what alleys to take and which to avoid like the plague.

Slowly Lena began to return to her normal self, which relieved the Joker greatly.

The park was deserted at this time of night in the year. The chilly breeze enough to ward people away from spending time there at such a late hour. Which was why Lena found herself returning there when she ventured from her home.

Her Darling made sure she carried her tracker at all times, although he didn't doubt her skills to outmatch someone, he just didn't want to risk it.

Lena pushed herself back and forwards on the swing with her heels. The cool breeze making the hairs on her body stand but it enjoyable. Her ears twitched when she heard ruffling.

She blinked her blue orbs open and slowly turned her head towards the sound, the slowness had an almost eerie feel to it that any that would have witnessed it would feel creeped out - which someone did.

Bruce Wayne.

Lena blinked at the man and chirped, "Hello!"

The man smiled tensely, obviously knowing who she was.

"What are you doing out so late?" she giggled.

"Walking home," he replied shortly, "And you?"

Lena patted the other swing and giggled, "Have a seat, Mr Wayne, it's gonna be a long answer!"

Wayne shuffled before doing as she suggested. As he sat, Bruce noticed Lena's smile slowly disappeared, a distant look dazing over her blue orbs.

"I've had a rough few months," she tearfully answered, managed to just stop her voice from wavering in grief.

Wayne frowned, "Rough few months? The Joker didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Of cause, not! My darling would never hurt me!" She snapped, glaring at the man who had the audacity to even suggest such a thing, "Mister J is many things but he loves me and would never hurt me!"

Wayne tensed.

"You see..." Lena trailed off, the thought of getting this off her chest sounded nice, "I had an accident, two months ago, it hospitalized me and I was… I was pregnant at the time."

Wayne's breath hitched, his eyes widened at the reveal.

"I've been having trouble adjusting, I was a month off my due date too," Lena's sorrowful expression suddenly turn into a wide grin, an excitement filling her blue orbs, "Mister J promised me I could have a turn at beating Penguin when we get him. I'd like to make him fill the pain he put me through!"

Lena stood, Wayne tensing as she turned to him, her grin not lessening in fact it seemed to get wider, "I really needed to get that off my chest! I've been holding onto for a while. Woah, that feels good. Thanks for the shoulder!" she chirped before skipping away, no doubt going to return home, this left Bruce sitting there on the swing.

He stared after the albino with many different thoughts and emotions, but he definitely saw her in a new light.


End file.
